GaLmHD
'''Anthony 'GaLm' (or GamerClipz or Sondoman) '''is a friend of the Creatures, though mostly of Ze and Chilled. He is a PC gamer, and does lets plays, mostly sticking with games of the shooter genre, although occasionally touching on other types of games (RTS, RPG, etc). GaLm is not affiliated with Machinima, though he just recently became a YouTube partner. He recently turned 18. Bio He got his current online alias (GaLm) back on June 6th, 2006, when creating a new X-box Live account. He used a name from the last game he had played at the time, Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War. He noticed that most people he was meeting online would mispronounce the name, so he capitalized the L in an attempt to correct the problem. It didn't help as many people continued to mispronounce and mistype it, but he kept the capitalization anyways. Later on in the same year he answered a forum thread on Gaia Online asking for Halo 2 body actors, the creator of the thread being ZeRoyalViking. The machinima was never released in the end but GaLm kept Ze added. Soon after, GaLm began mostly playing games on the PC, and didn't bother getting an Xbox 360 until 2009. Because of this, they didn't talk much between 2007-2009. Ze released a video (in 2009) detailing that he had made a Steam account, so GaLm added him. Soon after, GaLm helped Ze and Kootra out in a TF2 machinima (the first episode of Payload). He had Kootra added on his Steam and XBL friends list, but as they never talked, Kootra removed him. In July of 2009 GaLm began officially doing LPs, starting off with Dead Space. He began experiencing many technical difficulties and as such took a hiatus from it, moving on to Mass Effect instead. The problems continued to persist, though later stopped after GaLm got a 2TB hard drive dedicated for footage that Christmas. Ever since the beginning of 2010, GaLm has been consistently (or at least trying to) posting up footage for his YouTube channel. During the Halo: Reach beta in 2010, GaLm met Chilled after joining Ze's party. Much like with Kootra, they never talked to each other, and Chilled later removed GaLm from his XBL friends list (possibly to free up space). Later on in the year, he joined a game of Starcraft 2 with Ze, where he was added to the Skype call and introduced to Sp00n and Chilled. They (GaLm and Chilled) stayed in the Skype call afterwards, where Chilled asked GaLm if he did anything on YouTube (both of them not knowing the other did stuff). After GaLm showed his channel (and searched up Chilled's) he told Chilled that they had met once before in the past. Even with this more casual of meetings, they didn't talk much. It wasn't until February of 2011 that they really began to talk, after Chilled asked GaLm if he wanted to do anything, leading into the Gears of War 2 Coop. Appearances with the Creatures GaLm has been a body actor for a few of the Creatures' machinimas, but is mostly known for playing with Chilled and Ze. Some videos he has appeared in: *Kootra's Payload: Episode 1 "The Startup" (Body Actor) *Ze's "Guns" machinima (Voice Actor) *Gears of War 2 (Coop campaign with Chilled) *Red Dead Redemption (Undead Overrun with Smarty, Chilled, and ITzThyZoDiAc) *Halo Reach: Chess w/ Chilled and Ze (not actually in the video, but was mentioned briefly) *Chilladin Nation - May 27th Gathering (joined Skype call multiple times) *Terraria (with SlyFox, Gassy Mexican, Junkyard, Ze, and Chilled) *Borderlands (Coop campaign with Chilled and Ze. *Mount and Blade: Warband (Multiplayer with Chilled). *Star Wars: Jedi Knight - Jedi Academy (Multiplayer with Chilled and Rager) *Chilled and Ze's Excellent Minecraft Adventure (Guest starred alongside Junkyard129) *N+ (with Ze, Chilled, and Smarty) *Terraria (with Ze and Chilled) *Castle Crashers (with Chilled, Smarty, and Paperbat) *Mana Tank Saturday Night Stream (August 27th, 2011) Trivia *GaLm's youtube channel has been partnered on September 15, 2011. *Met Chilled in 2010 when playing the Halo: Reach beta with Ze. *Met with Gassy, Junkyard, and Slyfox in Terraria. *GaLm's ethnicity (Black and Filipino) is commonly referenced by Chilled. *Goes by the name of Sondoman whenever GaLm is taken. *Shares the same first name with Chilled (Anthony). *"GaLm" looks like "mLaG" backwards, leading some people to believe it to be a parody of MLG or someone complaining about lag. *He hit over 9000 subs on August 30th of 2011. *"Galm" was a mistranslation of "Garmm," which in myth is a giant demon dog guarding the gate to Hell. Conveniently, GaLm took up the name on 6/6/6. Links YouTube Twitter Steam Category:Critters and Friends